Hearts Beat The Same
by kalijahrulez
Summary: "You say we're different, but our hearts beat the same... Love is not for the weak. Its for those of us strong enough to take the risk." Chapter 3 is rated M for sexual content. Not too detailed, but be warned anyway. Kane/AJ pairing. Sheamus/AJ friendship.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey there, lass. What'cha doin?" Sheamus asks, taking a seat next to me.

"Waiting for Big. What's up with you?" I ask back, and he shakes his head.

"I was headed to the locker room when I saw you sitting here all by your lonesome. Looked like you had a lot on your mind." He says, and I smile slightly.

"Have I told you lately that you're a good friend?" I ask, and he smiles brightly at me.

"Come on, lass. Tell me what's bothering you." He urges, and I give in quickly.

"Kane." I say simply, and he raises an eyebrow at me.

"Kane? Now there's a name I haven't heard you mention in a while." He states, waiting for me to further explain.

"It's been four months since he told me we couldn't be together and you would think that I'd have moved on from it. I mean, I have moved on. I really like John, it's just... Kane was so different. I loved that he was different. I ran into him earlier today and we both just stopped in our tracks and stared at each other. I swear, it was like he was looking into my soul or something. I felt the same connection that I felt when we first met and I just wanted to... Then John came from around the corner looking for me. I looked behind me and John was there, then when I turned back around, Kane was gone." I explain and he takes a deep breath.

"I know this may not be what you wanna hear, but I think you need to re-evaluate some things. Your relationship with John for starters. I wasn't gonna say anything, but in the locker room... Well, he likes to talk." Sheamus admits, and I look back at him in confusion.

"What do you mean? What does he say?" I ask, trying to calm myself down before I have one of my infamous breakdowns.

"It's nothing too bad. Don't go throwing tables or breaking chairs, lass. He just... Well, the most he's said was the other day when he was talking to Daniel. He told him he could see why he was so into you because, and I quote, crazy sex is the best sex." He tells me sheepishly, looking down at the floor.

"And you're just now telling me this?! Oh my God..." I start, jumping to my feet and pacing back and forth.

"AJ calm down. I'm sure he doesn't mean any harm. They were just horsin around, being guys." He told me, standing up and grabbing my shoulders gently.

"Just being guys? You're a guy and I have never heard you speak like that." I tell him, and he smiles.

"Like I would ever say something like that in front of you." He jokes, and his laugh makes me relax a little.

"Okay, I'm fine. I'm fine, I'm not gonna freak out, I'm just gonna breathe and let it go." I say, not sure if I am talking more to myself or to him.

"Look, I gotta go, but as for the whole Kane thing. That is one scary dude, so tread lightly if you talk to him. Which I think you should, talk to him I mean. If the way you left things is bothering you or stopping you from moving on, then you need to tie things up. Talk it out. You can probably find him in the boiler room. Good luck, lass. And don't go freaking out on anyone." He says, heading into the GM's office.

I decide that Sheamus is right. I need to talk to Kane, but first I need to go change. I have a match in thirty minutes and I'll be leaving right after, so my only chance to talk to Kane today would be right now. I head to the locker room and open up my locker. I pull out my pink/black shorts, black knee high converse, and a black cut-off shirt with tears and rips up the sides. I change fairly quickly and head to the boiler room. I ignore numerous glares from other Divas as I make my way to the stairs. The closer I get to the boiler room, the slower I walk. I have never really been fond of this room. It's dark and creepy, but I figure that's why Kane likes it so much. I approach the door and turn the knob slowly. I cautiously take a step inside and make my way down a set of metal stairs. About halfway down, the door shuts causing me to jump slightly. I look around but can hardly see anything.

"Kane... Are you in here?" I ask, walking slowly into the dimly lit room.

At first there is no response, but then I hear something moving in the back of the room. I slowly move toward the sound, being careful where I step. Just as I am about to give up and run out of there as fast as humanly possible, I hear heavy footsteps behind me. I tense slightly as I feel his presence a mere three feet behind me. I turn slowly until I am face to face with the Monster.

"What are you doing down here?" Kane asks, his voice somewhere between a growl and a mumble.

"I like it down here." I lie, and he is clearly unconvinced.

"No you don't. I can see you shaking. Why are you looking for me?" He asks, and I decide to just be honest.

"I was talking to Sheamus about some things that have been bothering me and he suggested that I talk to you." I tell him, and he takes a step closer to me.

"Why? I'm not a therapist." He says, and I swallow the lump forming in my throat.

"Because you're the thing that's been bothering me." I admit, and he seems slightly taken aback.

"We don't even talk anymore." He shoots back, and I shake my head.

"Exactly. We haven't talked since... you know, and I just wanted to...' I try, but he cuts me off.

"Let me save you the trouble. We haven't talked since you screwed me over and now you want to apologize for all the little mind games you played on me. Well, apology not accepted. Now goodbye." He says harshly, moving out of my way and pointing toward the door.

"No. I'm not leaving yet. I have a match in twenty minutes, but til then I am staying right here and talking to you. Despite what you may think, I am sorry. I don't know why or how, but somewhere between me kissing you to win the tag team match and you telling me that we could never happen, I fell for you. I fell hard and I fell fast." I confess, and he just stares at me.

"You're certifiable insane." He tells me after a long silence.

"Yeah, I know. I'm the crazy chick. Crazy is my thing." I remind him, and he looks away from me for the first time.

"Fine. Apology accepted, now go." He says, turning to walk back to wherever he was before.

"No! I just told you that I fell for you and all you have to say is the obvious?!" I yell at him, and he stops in his tracks.

"What do you want me to say?" He asks without turning around.

"I want you to tell me the truth. I want you to tell me that I wasn't the only one who felt it." I beg him, and he turns around, anger all over his face.

"You weren't the only one who fell, AJ. No, because Daniel and Punk fell, too. Now Cena. You had them wrapped around your little finger while trying to convince me that you felt something for me. Nice try. Now go away!" He snaps, and I gasp slightly at his outburst.

"Wait... Please just stop... Kane... STOP!" I scream, and he turns quickly to face me.

He starts to walk back to me at a pace that frightens me. I begin backing up until I hit a wall. With nowhere left to go, I brace myself for whatever it is he's planning to do. He stops just two inches from me. I am face to face with his chest. I look up at him and all I can see is his eyes, filled with anger, resentment, and something else... Hurt?

"Who do you think you're talking to?" He asks through gritted teeth.

"You. The Big Red Monster. The Devil's Favorite Demon. Kane. I am talking to you. Do you wanna know what I felt for them? Daniel was the first man I ever loved. He was also the first man to break me. People wonder how I got so fucked up in the head, it's because of him. He found everything good in me and destroyed it. My heart, my pride, my sanity... But somehow, I couldn't bring myself to walk away. And Punk, I thought he was my soul mate. I thought when he said forever, he meant it. Once again, I was left humiliated and broken beyond repair. Now John... He says he loves me but I can see it in his eyes. It's not love it's lust. All he wants to do is brag to the other guys about how landed the psycho." I tell him, feeling the tears threatening to spill at the memories.

"Sounds like you've got a lot to deal with. Why don't you go find your buddy Sheamus and let him help you deal with it." He says, and I try but fail to hide the disappointment in my eyes.

"Because I want you." I whisper, so lowly I think maybe he doesn't hear it.

"Why would you want me?" He asks seriously and I try to look down, but he takes me chin gently in his hand, forcing me to look back up at him.

"Because you're different from any other man I have ever known. Because when you look at me, you don't just see my body. And because... I think that I love you." I admit, trying again to look away but he keeps me in place.

"Love is for the weak, and I am not weak. I am a Monster, AJ. I don't have a heart and I don't love." He tries, but I shake my head at him.

Before I know what I'm doing, I am taking his hand in mine. I have no idea what's come over me. All I know is what I need to do. I raise his hand slowly to my heart so that he can feel it beating. He stares back at me seemingly intrigued as I gently take his other hand and raise it up to his heart so that he can feel his heartbeat. He opens his mouth slightly as if he wants to say something, but instead he remains quiet.

"You say we're different, but our hearts beat the same. You and I, Kane, we're the same. People call you a monster, but they don't know you. They call me crazy, and maybe I am a little, but that's mostly just a defense mechanism. Just like you pretending not to care... You can tell me you have no heart all you want, but it's right there inside your chest." I tell him, and he looks down shamefully.

"If any of them saw me right now, they would call me weak. Don't you see, AJ? I can't have that. I can't let them see me like this. It would be the end of me. You would be the end of me. I'm sorry, but this can't happen." He replies, and I have to will myself not to cry as he walks away from me.

I don't see where he goes, but I know it's time for me to leave. I have a match any minute now. I walk slowly back to the stairs and drag myself up them. I am about to walk out the door, but I stop. I look behind me and even though I still don't see him, I know he's there.

"Love is not for the weak. It is for those of us strong enough to take the risk." I say, walking out of the boiler room and returning to reality.

I see Sheamus leaving the GM's office and I offer him a slight smile as I hear my music begin to play.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been three days since my talk with Kane and he is all I have been able to think about. Right now for instance, Sheamus is going on and on about something and I haven't heard a word he's said in the last ten minutes. We are at the performance center. I called Sheamus and asked him to meet me here to help me train, but my real reason for coming here is the fact that it is Tuesday and Kane trains on Tuesdays. I look around the performance center for the hundredth time and there is still no sign of the Big Red Monster.

"Hello? AJ?" Sheamus calls, snapping his fingers in front of my face.

"Huh?" I ask, confused.

"I said are you ready to train, lass?" He asks, and after searching the room again I nod.

About ten minutes into practice, I have Sheamus in a sleeper hold. I smile victoriously as he hits the side of my leg and I let him go. He smiles at me and I laugh.

"Damn. You're killing me today." He says with a laugh.

"It's not my fault you're off your game today." I joke, and he wipes an invisible tear from his eye before grabbing me by the waist and throwing me over his shoulder.

"Off my game huh, lass? We'll see." He says before pretending to throw me down, but not actually letting me hit the mat.

We both start laughing and goofing around with each other, completely unaware of the man staring at us from across the room. Sheamus lifts me up on his shoulders and starts to throw me off, planning to catch me in mid-air when we hear someone clear their throat. I look down to see John watching us with his arms crossed. He does not look happy.

"Oh, hey John." I say innocently as I propel myself off of Sheamus.

"Hello, AJ. Talk about not wasting any time." He accuses, and I roll my eyes.

"Seriously, we went through this how many times while we were together? Sheamus is my best friend, nothing more." I tell him, but he doesn't look convinced.

I broke up with John two days ago. At the time, it seemed like he was fine with it, but now every time we see each other my smiles and waves are returned by cold stares. It's not that I didn't care about John, because I did. It's just that I don't want to lie to him, and being with him while I have these feelings for Kane just made our relationship feel like a big lie. Of course John bragging to the guys in the locker room about scoring with me didn't help either. But all through our relationship, John and I only ever fought about one thing: Sheamus. John just couldn't believe that a girl and a guy could just be friends, but that truly is all there is with Sheamus.

"Yeah, that's not what it looked like to me. It looked like Sheamus trying to find any excuse to grab your ass. Whatever. You two deserve each other." He says, before walking away.

I am so distracted by John that I am just now noticing Kane standing in the doorway just twenty feet from us. He's staring at me with such intensity it gives me goosebumps.

"So, what do you say we take five?" Sheamus asks, and I mumble a quick yes before ducking under the ropes and walking back to the table we had been sitting at.

Sheamus walks to the men's locker room so I am sitting alone. I force myself to stop looking over at Kane and instead study my shoes. That is until the light is suddenly blocked and I am in a shadow. I look up to see that Big Red Monster I have fallen for standing over me. He doesn't speak, instead he just motions for me to follow him. As I follow him out of the performance center, I can feel all eyes on us. I briefly glance over at John who seems more than a little upset. After a minute of walking I know exactly where he is taking me: the basement. As he opens the door he seems mildly surprised at how willingly I walk through it. I make my way down the steps and I can feel him close behind.

"So, what do you want?" I ask, and he just stares at me.

"Hello? Are you in there?" I ask, and he moves closer to me, so that we are only a foot apart.

"I love you, AJ." He confesses, and I have to stop my jaw from dropping.

"Well, that was a lot easier than I thought it would be..." I start, but he cuts me off.

"Let me finish. I love you, AJ. I can admit that to you, but you also need to know that I haven't changed my mind. We can't be together." He informs me, and I shake my head.

We just stand motionless for several moments, and before I can stop myself I can feel the angry tears begin to spill.

"How dare you?" I whisper, and he seems surprised by my sudden change of mood.

"How dare you tell me that you love me, give me hope and then tear it away? Why would you do that? Why go through this? Why not just leave me alone if that's what you want?" I ask, barely suppressing my anger.

"I didn't mean to-" He tries, but it is my turn to cut him off.

"No! I was wrong about you. You're just like them! You are just like every other man! Except your worse, because what you just did... What I feel for you..." I begin, but I can't get the words out.

Suddenly I feel like the room is spinning and it's all too much. I let myself fall to the floor and pull my knees to my face so that he can't see me cry. In a moment, I feel it all. Every heart break, every let down, every betrayal, every blow I have ever been dealt. How did this happen? Why did I let myself fall so hard?

"You're all the same. I don't know why I even try. I'm just meant to be alone. No one will ever understand." I say, but I'm sure to him it is more like a mumble.

I quickly get back to my feet and bolt toward the door, not wanting to allow him to see me like this a second longer. He doesn't get to see me weak. I am almost there when strong arms wrap around my waist and pull me back. I scream at him to let me go, my arms and legs flailing. He puts one hand over my mouth to silence me and uses his free arm to pull me to the floor. I am on my knees now and he is knelt down in front of me. He removes his hand from my mouth and starts to whisper that everything will be okay. Without thinking, I lean forward and bury my face in his shirt, letting the tears fall freely.

"I am so sorry, AJ... I just didn't want to hurt you and I didn't want to give you the power to hurt me." He explains and I pull back.

He gently wipes the wetness from my face as I stare into his mismatched eyes. Somewhere in my mind I know that Sheamus is probably looking for me, and someone probably told him I left with Kane, but I'm sure he'll understand. Right now, in this moment, all I want to do is be with Kane.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't know what I'm doing as I lean into him. Even as our lips touch, I have no idea what I'm doing. This is wrong. This is so very wrong... but so very right. My lips part, allowing him entrance. I let out a small moan as our tongues dance, gracefully at first, but it quickly becomes a battle for dominance. Without thinking, I pull myself onto his lap, wrapping my legs around his waist. I move slowly on him, causing him to growl into the kiss. After several heated moments, we slowly pull apart. My eyes stay on his and I can't help wonder what is going on in that mind of his. His eyes seem to be searching mine, probably looking for any signs of mockery or deception. He doesn't believe that anyone could love him, but I want to show him how wrong he is. He lifts a hand to my face and gently cradles my left cheek. I instinctively lean into his touch. I turn slightly and gently kiss his hand, which seems to surprise him. Never in my life had I known this level of intimacy and we hadn't even had sex.

I lean in to capture his lips in another passionate kiss. Finally, I can't wait anymore. I break the kiss and swiftly remove my shirt, exposing my black lace bra. I find the hem of his shirt and quickly pull it off of him. I take a moment to admire him. I knew that I wouldn't be disappointed, but I am taken aback by just how perfect he is. I run my fingers along his sides as he caresses me. He slides his fingers behind my back, locating my bra clasp. He searches my face, silently asking permission, which I grant him with a simple nod. He undoes the clasp with ease and runs his fingers along my shoulders, taking the straps between his fingers. His eyes are on mine as he lets the straps fall down my arms, exposing my bare chest to him. I wrap my arms around his neck and gently push him back onto the cold basement floor. Now that he is lying down, I get to work on his pants.

I undo the front of his pants and I can feel his body tense. I tug on them until I get them to his knees. He helps me by kicking them off, along with his boots, as I stand up. My eyes never leave his as I tug my shorts down and step out of them, removing my panties as I do so. Right now the only thing between us is his boxers. I know the chances of someone coming to look down here are slim to none, but I decide I should probably lock the door just in case. I turn and walk up the steps to lock the door and then make my way back to him. I smile as I notice that his boxers have been removed, but that's not all I want gone... I straddle him again, reveling in the feeling of my skin on his. I lean down to his mouth and kiss him again. This time, the kiss is slow and sweet. I want him to know that I care, to feel how much I love him. Pulling back, I study his eyes. I slowly move my hands to either side of his face, gently tugging on his mask. His whole body tenses and his hands grab my wrists quickly. He shakes his head, but I'm not giving up.

"Kane, please. I want to see you, all of you. You don't have to be ashamed. You don't have to hide from me. I love you." I whisper, and after a seemingly never-ending moment, he closed his eyes and his grip on me loosened.

I removed his mask and let out a breath that I hadn't realized I was holding. He still hadn't opened his eyes as I leaned forward again and placed soft kisses on his forehead, making way to his left cheek, his chin, then his right cheek. Lastly, I placed a soft kiss on his lips. I pulled back and he stared at me in wonder. I had never imagined I would see him so vulnerable. This certainly wasn't the monster so many had come to fear over the years. The beautiful creature laying here was no monster, he was just a man. Satisfied, I lifted myself up and gently stroked his member, causing his eyes to close in pleasure. I positioned myself over him as his eyes opened, locking with mine. My eyes rolled back and my back arched as I slid him inside me. His hands were on my waist now, squeezing. We moved together in unison and after a few minutes, he took control. He flipped us so that he was on top. I wrapped my legs around him and he leaned into me, his mouth leaving bruising kisses on my neck. I moaned loudly as he began to thrust harder and faster, my nails now digging into the flesh on his back.

I took his face in my hands as I could feel both of our bodies bracing for what was to come. I wanted to see him. Our eyes locked as our thrusts became more frantic and I ran my fingers through his hair, tugging it slightly. We slowed down as we got closer and closer to release. Finally, with one last thrust he through his head back as my back arched and we both let out loud moans of pleasure. He flipped us back over so that I was straddling him before we both collapsed. He was still inside me as I lay my bare chest against his, my face buried in his neck. We were breathing hard and his strong arms were wrapped tightly around me, as if he thought I might slip away. It was a few minutes before we had both calmed. We had not said a word, had not moved a muscle. We simply lay there enjoying the feeling of our naked bodies pressed together. In that moment I knew. I knew that I had found my forever. I knew that come sunshine or rain, I would stand by him. I needed him and as I raised my face to his, searching his eyes once more, I knew that he knew it too.

**A/N: So, there's chapter 3! Kane and AJ think they've found their happily ever after, but it's never that simple... Will update asap.**


End file.
